


Porn Stars and Quarantines

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, light kink, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Our favorite porn couples are back and they're stuck in quarantine. Their studios have been closed for weeks. As the monotony really starts to set in, how will they cope?Chapter 1: Liadrin/ValeeraChapter 2: Sylvanas/Jaina
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485011
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	1. Liadrin and Valeera

Valeera chuckled quietly as she held up a rather simple little vibrator that she enjoyed quite a lot, and quite frequently - showing it to the camera her legs were already spread for. 

“Vanilla?” She demanded with a teasing little smirk. “A girl can have a favorite vibrator, don’t be rude,” Her eyes followed the chat of her cam show as much as they could considering how many people were paying the per-minute fee to watch her. 

She and Liadrin were going on their second month of quarantine, and they were both going stir crazy. Unfortunately, Liadrin’s contract didn’t allow her to host cams. Valeera, however, was under no such restrictions, and if her quick calculations were right - this show alone was going to pay their mortgage for the next two months. 

But then, she wasn’t exactly a cam girl, anymore. She was a known name in the industry, so she should’ve expected to draw this type of attention. 

Still, it was a nice surprise. 

She let out a soft murmur when she ran the rounded end of the vibrator along the cleft of her thigh - skillfully avoiding the already glistening places that might have demanded attention were she not technically working. 

But working was different, and the longer she teased - the longer they would watch. 

And so, she teased. She ran the vibrator through the slickness just below her clit and then over it, again and again until she allowed her head to roll back for a moment before her eyes flashed back to her chat. 

“What do you want me to fuck myself with?” She asked with heavy-lidded eyes and a low purr in her voice. 

She hadn’t noticed Liadrin had appeared in the doorway of their bedroom until just then. Likely fresh out of the shower after her workout if the wet, messy bun her hair was in was any clue. That, and the little beads of water running down her bare chest that caught the light filtering from the bedroom out into the hallway. 

She was just standing there smiling faintly - her grey joggers hanging around her hips and her freshly worked muscles on proud display. 

Valeera remembered herself quickly and tossed her vibrator to the side before leaning over the edge of the bed and reaching into the toy chest there to produce one of her favorite attachments Liadrin used on her. 

She held it up for the camera - its impressive girth on full display, along with the custom coloring of the silicone. A vivid red that faded into white at the very tip. 

It’d been a gift from Liadrin, and Valeera adored it. 

This also might have been a bit of a dig at Liadrin for standing there just out of reach and out of camera-shot looking like a certified goddess. Then again, her choice of background music hadn't exactly been an accident, either. It was a playlist her and Liadrin often fucked to, after all. 

“A size queen?” Valeera asked incredulously. “Maybe.” 

She chuckled again. A low, deep sound that Liadrin knew was only half for the camera. Valeera’s eyes shifted for a moment towards Liadrin as she propped herself back up on the pillows she’d been resting against and ran the tip of the toy along her lips before she pressed it into her own mouth to wet it. 

Liadrin narrowed her eyes, but wore a smirk to match Valeera’s as her stomach tensed visibly in response. She stayed still and quiet, though. She knew Valeera’s mic was high-end enough to pick up even the faintest sound, were she to make one. 

Valeera fell back into her self-teasing again, then - stroking along herself with the tip of the toy and only suggesting penetration every now and then. Just enough that it felt like pressure and nothing more. 

Valeera found it suddenly infuriating with Liadrin so close - confidence oozing from her every pore as she watched Valeera and hooked one of her thumbs in her joggers so that they hung even lower, exposing more of the perfect cuts of her hips. 

She’d been at it for nearly twenty minutes, now. She could’ve gone on for quite some time longer without giving into her audience or to herself were it not for Liadrin. 

But Liadrin was very much there, still. Watching. Waiting, maybe. 

Valeera gasped when she pushed just the tapered tip of the toy into herself, and now her eyes didn’t leave Liadrin. 

Not even when she spoke, again. 

“I think my girlfriend is feeling shy, tonight,” Valeera observed in a distracted murmur. 

LIadrin’s ears pressed back, yet she still looked no less amused than she had before. 

Liadrin wandered into the bedroom almost lazily, strolling around the bed casually to pull a shirt from their walk-in closet while Valeera’s eyes followed her. She turned so that she was angled in a way that the camera would most definitely pick up her impeccable physique. 

That thought in and of itself was enough to make Valeera huff as she slipped the toy back out of herself and lifted it to her lips to suck it clean. 

“Baby,” Valeera pouted at her from where she was laying as she tossed the toy onto the bed. “Keep us company for a while?” 

The notifications in her chat went wild as Liadrin tilted her head and stopped herself lowering the shirt she’d been holding all the way over her head. 

“Please?” Valeera asked with a playful smile. 

Liadrin had no choice now, really. 

And that wasn’t exactly an accident. She’d known this would happen if she walked in here almost as surely as she’d known Valeera wanted it to. 

“Need help with that?” Liadrin asked easily as she let her unused shirt slip to the floor and moved to stand near the edge of the bed. 

“Mm, please. Say hi, baby.” 

Liadrin gave the camera a little wave and a wink as Valeera rolled onto her side and reached out to run one of her hands along the toned plane of her stomach. 

“This is my girlfriend, guys,” Valeera murmured as she gave Liadrin’s waistband a tug so she’d move to kneel on the bed with her. “I’m sure some of you recognize her.” 

The chat was flooded with various comments that Valeera knew would go straight to Liadrin’s head.

_Holy shit that's Leigh Lawbringer._

_God I want her to top me. Like. Break me all the way in half, daddy._

_I would simp so hard for her._

Valeera had to look away from Liadrin for a moment then to check their angle, and she laughed quietly at her chat. “Yeah. We love a good top, right? And she loves giving me her big dick.”

Her eyes flashed up to Liadrin, then. “Don’t you, baby?” 

Liadrin hummed as Valeera kneaded at her firmly for a moment through the front of her pants. 

“Yeah,” Her voice was low and husky like it so often was for shoots, yet there was warmth in it that was only for Valeera. “You take it so well.” 

Valeera gauged Liadrin’s next move, and shifted easily to allow her to slip in between her and the pillows so that Valeera was left leaning with her back against Liadrin’s chest as Liadrin stroked slowly over her breasts and got caught up on her chat where it was displayed on Valeera’s set-up at the foot of the bed. 

Liadrin wondered how most people might feel about strangers commenting on how wet their girlfriend was. 

Her only response was to smile faintly and slide one of her hands from Valeera’s breast down between her legs to slide her fingertips through the wetness that was visible even on camera. 

“Mm, they’re right,” Liadrin remarked against Valeera’s ear. “You’re soaked.” 

“I am,” Valeera agreed in a breathy murmur as Liadrin’s fingertips toyed lightly with her clit. 

“Yeah, you are,” Liadrin said as she glanced up towards the camera and used the lengths of her fingers to spread Valeera for the camera. The fact that she could see her own actions reflected back at her on the screen was a definite plus. “The general consensus seems to be that I need to put my fingers in you.” 

“Seems that way, hm?” Valeera responded as Liadrin slowly circled around her entrance. 

She dipped just the tip of one one of her fingers in before slipping it back out and returning to Valeera’s clit, earning a very genuine whimper in response. 

Valeera almost whined Liadrin’s name before she stopped herself in favor of grabbing at her knees through her pants and spreading her legs wider. At the same time, she let her head roll back to rest against Liadrin’s shoulder. 

“Please,” Valeera breathed as Liadrin kept stroking against her clit with more purpose, now. 

“Look at the camera while I fuck you,” Liadrin reminded her against her ear in a whisper that was far too soft to be picked up by the mic.

Valeera couldn't help the groan that caught in the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered open and she focused her vision back on the screen in front of them just in time for Liadrin to stretch her with unexpected suddenness with three fingers all at once. The twinge of discomfort was so pleasant and sating that Valeera watched as her own eyes rolled slightly and her lips parted to let out the trembling breath she'd been holding.

“So tight,” Liadrin murmured into Valeera’s hair - this time loud enough for their audience to hear. Her eyes shifted to the camera lens, then, when her fingers first flexed inside Valeera - stretching and curling in her to help her adjust more quickly. 

She made a few comments in response to people in the chat here and there as she began thrusting her hand between Valeera’s thighs slowly.

_God, her pussy must feel amazing._

“You have no idea.”

_I'll come for you, too, daddy._

“Mm, I hope so.”

_Fuck her harder._

Liadrin’s eyes shifted from the screen as she slid her free hand up Valeera’s arm and gathered her hair into a firm fist before using it to pull Valeera’s head back subtly. 

“They want me to fuck you harder,” Liadrin said quietly, her eyes now focused on Valeera’s half-gone expression. 

“Do it, baby,” Valeera gasped as Liadrin gave a slight tug to her hair. “Fuck, baby, please fuck me harder.”

“I'll think about it after you come for me,” Liadrin said in a noncommittal tone that had genuine frustration creeping in to mingle with Valeera’s equally genuine and pressing need. 

Frustration that melted away when Liadrin released her hair and moved her second hand to join the first - this one working Valeera’s over-sensitive clit as she thrust her fingers just a little harder each time. 

Valeera caught glimpses of Liadrin every so often. From an angle she wasn't used to seeing.

Glimpses of her brow furrowing in concentration and of the hungry, focused look in her eyes as she pushed Valeera towards her orgasm. All things that reminded Valeera just how much Liadrin cared about her pleasure. More than anything else, really.

And when Valeera came, Liadrin’s eyes shut right along with hers as she used all her strength to keep Valeera’s body from flexing and arching too far away from her.

Valeera was laughing breathlessly as she finally relaxed.

“Damn, baby,” She whispered as she pushed herself up and tugged Liadrin’s pants off her legs to toss them onto the floor beside the bed before shoving her onto her back. “That was a nice warmup.”

The chat lit up again as Valeera lay down across Liadrin’s stomach so that she was facing the camera while she stroked slowly along one of Liadrin’s thighs.

It was a pretty shot.

Just Liadrin laying horizontally across the frame, her head and feet just out of view, and Valeera propped up over her middle. 

“Harnesses!?” Valeera asked in disbelief to whatever question Liadrin couldn't see from where she was laying. At least she could still reach up and tease one of Valeera’s ears with her fingertips from here. “Just kidding. Duh, we use harnesses.”

Valeera mostly disappeared out of frame for a moment, producing two such devices from the toy chest next to the bed as she sat back up on camera and showed them off. They were both quality leather ones. One in red and one in black. The red one, specifically, matched the toy that was still floating around on the bed somewhere. 

_I wanna see Leigh in the red one. Can you deep throat her?_

“That's a tall order,” Valeera mused with a lift of one of her brows as Liadrin lifted her hips the moment Valeera seemed ready to buckle the requested harness around them. She did all this without having to ask, and without having to move fully back into the shot.

_If I were you I'd let her choke me with her cock, tbh. Love to be on the receiving end of that._

Valeera hummed her amusement as she found the discarded toy and threaded it through the ring of metal that was now fastened solidly to Liadrin between her hips. She was still smiling as she snapped the last little button down into its place. 

“Baby, they wanna know if I can deepthroat you,” Valeera said as she crossed her legs under herself and began playing with the toy rather lazily while she watched her screen.

“I mean, you _can_ ,” Liadrin announced from off-screen, seemingly unphased by the fact that Valeera was, essentially, giving her a handjob for her audience. “You can deepthroat most things, though, if we're being honest.”

“Fair,” Valeera said with a shrug just before she moved so that she was kneeling between Liadrin’s legs. She gave Liadrin a quick glance before she finally leaned over and began kissing slowly along the side of the toy. Liadrin’s hand had already found her hair, and she'd propped herself up on her free arm so that she was back in the shot fully. 

It was Liadrin's turn again to pay at least a little attention to the chat as she watched Valeera begin bobbing her head up and down over the head of the toy.

_Fuck her mouth._

_God yes, do it. Please. I could come to that for days._

Liadrin gathered more of Valeera’s hair into her hand when she looked back down at her and began rocking her hips upward - urging more and more of the length of the toy into Valeera’s mouth each time until Valeera reached up to wrap a hand around the base of it. Only for a moment, though. Only long enough to ready herself before she, herself, slid fully down along the length as Liadrin held still for her - swallowing around it a few times and then pulling off with a gasp as Liadrin smiled down at her. 

“Good girl,” Liadrin murmured as Valeera’s eyes lifted to meet her own while her hand went back to pumping away at the toy.

As aroused as Liadrin was, she appreciated the subtle tugs against the leather of the harness and the friction the movements provided. 

“I really hope you guys want to see my girlfriend rail me into this bed tonight,” Valeera’s voice was a little rough around the edges as she knelt up in front of Liadrin. “Because she's going to.” 

The mischievous smirk on Liadrin’s face had Valeera questioning her next move until Liadrin suddenly pulled her thighs out from under her so that her back hit the bedspread with a soft ‘whump’ that had them both laughing as Liadrin moved over her. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Liadrin asked as she teased at a kiss against Valeera’s lips that never quite came. “Hm? I'm sure they'd like to see me fuck you.”

“I can't stand you,” Valeera said, her words a bit garbled with a laugh she tried and failed to cut off. “Yes, I want you to fuck me. Obviously. I want your cock pounding my pussy until my legs don't work anymore.”

Liadrin made a noise in the back of her throat as her ears went bright red and lifted about as high as they possibly could. Meanwhile, Valeera moved enough so her face was hidden behind Liadrin’s as she whispered into her ear.

“How was that? Hm, Daddy?” 

Liadrin let out a huff of a breath and pressed Valeera back down against the bed with a hand against the center of her chest before she knelt up between her legs. While Valeera was busy appreciating the view, Liadrin was grabbing her camera and the little bendable tripod it was mounted on. 

Valeera watched with raised brows as Liadrin folded the tripod in so it would be easier to hold, and Liadrin focused in on her face as she looked at Valeera’s face through the camera’s display. 

“That's hot, baby,” Valeera murmured as the lids of her eyes lowered and her expression shifted into something positively sinful. 

“Play with your tits for me,” Liadrin said as she zoomed out so Valeera’s body was framed, from the length of the toy Liadrin was wearing that was resting along her lower abdomen to her head. 

Nobody, including Liadrin, missed the way Valeera bit her lower lip in response. Liadrin watched, sometimes through the camera, sometimes more directly as Valeera began kneading her own breasts and tugging sharply at her nipples.

Liadrin had felt a lot of things in various bedrooms and on countless sets. She was probably the most sexually jaded person Valeera knew, really. But she could see something in Liadrin right now that she wasn't used to seeing. From the flush in her cheeks to the way her ears twitched faintly every now and then.

Valeera had never seen Liadrin this into something. Not in this way, anyway. 

And it was doing things for her. 

“Pretty girl…” Liadrin whispered, utterly unaware that Valeera’s chat was going utterly insane and her views had skyrocketed. “Now show me your pussy.”

Valeera’s chest heaved with the next breath she took as Liadrin pulled her hips back just enough so the toy wouldn't obscure the shot. Her eyes didn't leave Valeera’s for a moment as she slowly panned the camera down and zoomed in on Valeera’s hand. On her deft, delicate fingers and perfectly manicured nails as they slipped through wet, silken skin. Skin that Valeera parted until she couldn't possibly have been more exposed. 

Liadrin could see how swollen and sensitive her clit was as surely as she could see the little spot of wetness just below on the bedspread. 

“Do you like it?” Valeera asked as the hand that was out of frame kneaded against Liadrin's thigh. 

“Yeah,” Liadrin breathed, and Valeera glanced down to watch the way Liadrin’s stomach was tensing quickly with her breathing. Breathing that Liadrin was doing her best to keep a handle on so the mic on the camera wouldn't distort anything. 

“Do you want it, baby?” Valeera’s tone was coaxing and low as she brushed the tip of her middle finger against her own clit in a way that caused her hips to jerk. “Do you want this pussy? It's so ready for you. I've never felt so fucking empty. Please.”

Liadrin shifted the camera so she was holding the stand in one hand, and she adjusted her knees so her hips were closer and angled better as she wrapped her hand just beneath the ridged head of the toy that had once again moved into frame. 

She ran the tip slowly from the underside of her entrance so that it was glistening with her wetness by the time it got to her clit, which she stopped beneath in a torturous position that drove tantalizing, aching pressure into the core of Valeera’s being. 

It was Valeera’s breathing, now, that was a little loud as Liadrin repeated that movement a few times until Valeera was having to put far too much effort into not squirming. 

Liadrin glanced down when Valeera reached for her thigh again to touch it imploringly with trembling fingertips. She hadn't realized until then just how much of this wasn't an act for Valeera, either. She nodded faintly and guided the tip in against the initial resistance, zooming out so that the open-mouthed groan that escaped Valeera’s lips as her eyes and her head rolled back was fully visible on-camera. 

“Fuck, yes,” Valeera gasped breathlessly when Liadrin was finally buried to the hilt. She hissed as Liadrin gave her hips a few faint rolls. Movements that were met by even more subtle ones from Valeera. 

“That's good dick isn't it, babe?” Liadrin asked as she gripped Valeera’s hip with her one free hand and finally pulled her hips back to slide back in a little harder. A little deeper. 

“Fuck, you know it's good,” Valeera murmured amidst her rapid, shallow breaths. 

“Tell me,” Liadrin responded simply as her hips began clapping faintly against Valeera’s ass and her breaths got loud enough that their viewers could almost certainly tell that she was panting. “I wanna hear it.”

“It feels so good,” Valeera gasped as Liadrin gripped her hips so hard Valeera could feel it bruising. And god, she loved it. “Fuck me. Fuck. Fuck, I love your cock. You f...fuck...harder…”

Liadrin certainly wasn't used to leaving Valeera speechless. Especially not in front of a camera. So she gave her exactly what she'd asked for. Not that she was having a particularly easy time holding back, anyway. 

Soon, though, she wasn't even having an easy time holding the camera as she held onto Valeera’s hip to keep her close despite the hard, rough thrusts that were threatening to push her towards the side of the bed anyway.

Valeera, meanwhile, had the nails of both her hands digging into Liadrin’s thighs as her own trembled and twitched against Liadrin’s sides. 

When she came, she came loud and hard and as soon as her first orgasm began to wane, Liadrin’s hand shifted from her hip and she found Valeera’s clit to stroke over it with her thumb all while her hips kept up the pace Liadrin had set for them. 

Valeera came again so fast, she felt as though she was going to fall apart. And on the rare occasion Valeera managed to open her eyes, she could see the sweat beading across Liadrin’s forehead and across her flushed chest. And she could feel the way Liadrin’s thighs were straining. 

Yet, Liadrin seemed disinclined to stop. So Valeera reached for the camera and wrapped an arm around Liadrin’s back to steady herself as she set it back up at the foot of the bed as quickly as she could without losing their angle at the end of it all.

“Come here,” Valeera murmured to her as she lay back down and pulled Liadrin down all in one careful, yet firm movement. “Kiss me.”

Valeera’s eyes were gentle and dazed as Liadrin looked down into them and lowered more of her weight down along her body. 

She finally kissed her, then. A slow, deep kiss that Valeera sighed into and murmured her unintelligible appreciation for when Liadrin broke free of it to trail a series of kisses down along her neck.

Valeera groaned deep in her throat when Liadrin rocked into her again. It was just a subtle shift of her hips that let Valeera know she wasn't throwing in the towel yet.

Valeera chuckled and turned her attention to the camera along with a smirk and a little wave. “Goodnight, guys. Thanks for hanging out.”

Valeera ended the show and tossed her cordless mouse to the side as her body all but melted beneath Liadrin’s and her hands slid along her sides.

“Relax, baby,” Valeera whispered as Liadrin’s teeth found her shoulder and left a little mark that would be gone by morning. “Bottle of water on the nightstand. You're burning up,” she continued, her lips brushing against Liadrin’s ear as she spoke. 

“I love you,” Liadrin murmured against Valeera’s shoulder as she finally let out a long, shuddering breath and drew another into her burning lungs. 

“I love you, too. So much,” Valeera whispered, reaching for the buckles of the harness Liadrin was wearing and unfastening them. 

Liadrin reached between them and pulled the toy from Valeera carefully, but even as careful she was, Valeera still winced. That winced was followed by a soft laugh and a sated smile, though. Liadrin leaned down and kissed between her thighs for good measure before she finally moved herself across the bed towards that much-needed bottle of water.

Valeera took it from her when it was half-gone and being held out in her direction, and she downed a few quick sips before handing it back and placing her cool hand against Liadrin’s bicep. 

“Let me take care of you,” Valeera almost cooed those words as she gave Liadrin’s arm a tug that had her willingly falling with her back against the bed so that Valeera was smiling down at her. 

“Just us,” Valeera whispered, moving over Liadrin gracefully despite the slight ache in her hips and the soreness between her legs. “I've never seen you that turned on.” Her voice was a murmur, now, against the center of Liadrin’s chest as her fingertips found the very real evidence of all that drawn-out arousal on Liadrin’s part.

She was a fucking mess, and Valeera loved it.

“I'm probably gonna come in like ten seconds,” Liadrin warmed as Valeera found her clit and circled around it in exactly the way Liadrin loved.

“Come for me, then,” Valeera murmured as Liadrin's hands balled their bedspread into fists and her eyes shut tightly.

Valeera grazed Liadrin’s jaw with her lips as Liadrin’s hips jerked beneath her hand. “Easy, baby. You know I've got you,” Valeera breathed, reaching to give one of Liadrin's hands a soft squeeze until the death grip she had on the blanket finally relaxed. 

It wasn't ten seconds, but it sure as hell didn't take long for Liadrin to come. For Liadrin’s thighs to lift along Valeera’s sides or for her back to arch from the bed as her breaths came in stuttering whimpers and gasps. 

“One more,” Valeera coaxed against Liadrin’s mouth when it seemed to seek out her own. “One more, baby.” 

“Okay,” Liadrin gasped, breathless and already more than spent. 

“That's right,” Valeera breathed her praise against Liadrin’s brow as she leaned over her further and the movements of her fingertips sped up. Liadrin’s first orgasm hadn't even slipped away entirely when Valeera caught the last waves and built them quickly and easily back to a point that had Liadrin shaking beneath her. “You're so close. You're so close, Liadrin. I want you to come for me so bad..” 

It was everything, really, that had Liadrin spilling over again. Valeera’s ridiculously skilled hand. Her confident, throaty words. The sound of her real name on her lips.

Liadrin lost herself entirely on the tail of her second orgasm. She was only vaguely aware of the slight weight of Valeera’s body resting against hers and of the feeling of her hand running along her thigh. 

“Shit,” Liadrin whispered as her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on their ceiling fan. 

“You back?” Valeera asked with a sleepy chuckle as she finally rolled off Liadrin and sought out what was left of their water, making sure to leave Liadrin a few sips when she was done.

“Yeah,” Liadrin breathed with a soft, easy smile. “God, I don't think I've ever come that hard.”

“Mm, you like knowing a fuckton of people want what you actually get to have. You like knowing they're watching you get it.”

“A little bit, yeah. You were also really hot, though.” 

“I mean yeah,” Valeera agreed as she leaned back against the headboard and held one of her hands out towards Liadrin. “I liked how into it you were.” 

Liadrin took it wordlessly into her own and began kneading her thumbs into Valeera’s palm and along the joints of her fingers as she lay on her side close to Valeera but not touching her. They were both way too warm for that, right now. But not too warm for This simple little gesture. Something Valeera loved so much and something that Liadrin enjoyed doing for her. 

Valeera’s attention wandered over towards her computer, and she let out an amused noise. 

“Ten grand.” She murmured with her brows raised as Liadrin finally moved close enough to drape an arm around her. 

“That's high,” Liadrin mumbled into Valeera’s side.

“Yeah. I'll edit it and post it for sale tomorrow. You still have that guest clause in your contract, right?”

“Mhmm. Don't list my name and you're fine. Make sure I'm visibly dicking you down in the thumbnail, though.”

“Tomorrow,” Valeera reiterated as she slid down from the headboard and sighed heavily into Liadrin’s hair once they were comfortably tangled up in each other. “You wore me the fuck out.”

“We've been lazy for a few weeks,” Liadrin offered.

“You work out every day,” Valeera chided gently as Liadrin found one of her hands and twined their fingers together.

Liadrin shrugged.

“You usually do, too,” Liadrin countered half-heartedly.

“Yeah, so I can watch the sweat drip down your abs, not to stay active. Trust me.” 

“Gross,” Liadrin whispered as Valeera kissed the top of her head. 

“Horny and gross are two entirely different things,” Valeera sounded as asleep as Liadrin felt.

“They are frequently very much the same thing,” Liadrin pointed out before she pulled Valeera’s hand to her lips and kissed her palm.

“Are you kink-shaming me, _daddy_?”

“...no.” Liadrin was trying not to smile, but she was failing. And so was Valeera.

“Didn't think so. Go to sleep before you cause a fight,” Valeera warned as she stretched out along the bed and turned onto her side so that Liadrin would press up behind her like she always did. 

Liadrin managed to press a soft kiss to the nape of Valeera’s neck before they both finally gave into their exhaustion. 

Maybe they wouldn't wind up going crazy during quarantine, after all. Especially if Liadrin was inclined to continue wandering into Valeera’s cam shows.

And she was very inclined.


	2. Sylvanas and Jaina

Sylvanas smiled as Jaina turned her head to press a quick kiss to her cheek as thanks for the cup of coffee she'd brought to her, but she had little more attention to spare right then.

Sylvanas understood, of course, and she didn't linger behind Jaina’s chair like she wanted to. She didn't ask Jaina if she thought she might finish early tonight, or when she'd be ready for dinner.

She just slipped back out her office door and shut it behind herself before dragging her feet the entire way to the living room couch where she plopped down on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

They never had a ton of time together before this, really. It just seemed like they had even less now, despite the fact that Jaina was working from home. 

There were no flirtatious text messages or clandestine hotel-room meetings or anything else, really. And Sylvanas was listless. A little numb sometimes, even. Like she was right now as she flipped aimlessly through the channels on the tv she wasn't really paying all that much attention to. 

Sylvanas had always been a realistic person. She knew all the things she was feeling were likely because, while Jaina was busier than ever, she herself had absolutely nothing to do. 

A perk of being married to a CEO, maybe. Jaina had told her on a near nightly basis the first few weeks that she should just take this time to relax. That she shouldn't feel guilty. That she should just let Jaina take care of her for a little while and enjoy the peace and quiet.

But Sylvanas really just wanted Jaina, right now. And maybe that was a little bit selfish. She could hear the rather heated phone call Jaina had gotten on shortly after Sylvanas had dropped off her coffee. She could hear the sharp edge of Jaina’s voice and the clear irritation she was feeling, and it made Sylvanas’s ears sink back as she slowly rolled away from the tv to tuck herself against the back of the couch. 

She wanted to send Jaina a text. To ask her if she needed anything. To ask her if she was okay. Maybe just a quick ‘I love you'. But she didn't.

She just laid there where she was until she dozed off without meaning to and woke up well into the evening.

She sat up with a start as confusion blurred her thoughts, and she tried desperately to smooth her hair and her eyebrow where they were smashed against her face on one side.

It was dark in the living room aside from the TV, and when Sylvanas swung her legs over the edge of the couch she let out a shuddering sigh and glanced towards the other side of the room where Jaina’s office door was still shut. The only difference was that she'd turned the lights on at some point. Sylvanas doubted she'd even left. 

She got up off the couch and glanced down at her baggy v-neck and equally baggy sweatpants. She stared for a moment at the patterned socks on her feet. With a quiet sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and padded over towards Jaina’s office. There was a moment of hesitation when she first reached for the handle, but when Jaina looked up in response to the quiet sound, she frowned at whatever expression was on Sylvanas’s face that Sylvanas, herself, wasn't even aware of just before the door opened.

“We’ll touch on this again tomorrow,” Jaina said into the earpiece she'd been wearing all day, and Sylvanas held up a hand in apology as she began backing out of the office. 

“Yep. Wrap it for the night,” Jaina said crisply before she reached to her ear to end the call and remove the earpiece which was quickly discarded on her desk.

“Hey…” Jaina said in a soft, tired tone as she stood and went for Sylvanas before she could manage to make her way entirely out of the room. Sylvanas stopped in her tracks when Jaina grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back in gently. 

“Hey,” Sylvanas greeted quietly as Jaina let go of her shirt and began stroking along the small of her back. “I just came in to see if you wanted me to order you something for dinner.” 

Jaina was still frowning as she turned Sylvanas around in her arms and reached up to cradle the sides of her face in her hands. “I'm done with work for the night. Would you rather have dinner _with_ me?”

“You don't have to do that,” Sylvanas murmured as Jaina reached to touch her ears when she saw how low they were hanging. “I know you're busy, Jaina. I just wanna make sure you eat.” 

“I'm serious, Syl. No more work today. Have dinner with me.”

Sylvanas nodded, and her jaw clenched as the thick feeling in her throat grew positively painful just before she sniffled and looked away quickly. 

“What's wrong, sweet girl?” Jaina asked as she released her face and slid her arms around Sylvanas’s back to pull her in and keep her close. “You look so sad. Talk to me.”

“Um. You're going to make me cry and I'd really rather not right now,” Sylvanas muttered, though she didn't try to pull away. The hug was far too nice and far too necessary for her to let it go so quickly.

“I know I've been working a lot,” Jaina breathed as she pulled Sylvanas’s head against her shoulder and stroked slowly through her hair. “An unnecessary level of ‘a lot’. I figured you'd just be happy to have some time with just yourself and your video games, and here it is two months later and I'm probably about to win the shitty wife of the year award.” 

Sylvanas was quiet for a while as she ran her hands up Jaina’s back beneath her soft, loose sweater just to feel her skin. “I'm just being a baby, really,” Sylvanas whispered into the crook of Jaina’s neck. “I do like video games, I just like you better.” 

“You like me more than video games?” Jaina asked, her tone still as gentle as her hands were as the one stayed in Sylvanas’s hair while the other came to rest against the small of her back.

“Mhm.”

“What if we ordered dinner and I played video games with you, then?” Jaina offered as she tightened her hold around Sylvanas in a true hug before she pulled back to look at her. “Please?”

Sylvanas slid her hands to Jaina’s hips and brushed her thumbs along them over her leggings as she looked her over. From the streak of white in her hair to the way her glasses sat on her nose and, of course, the brilliant blue of her eyes. 

“What?” Jaina asked with a slight narrowing of her eyes and a tilt of her head. 

“You're pretty,” Sylvanas responded with a little smile. “You're just really pretty.”

Jaina was visibly caught off-guard, and Sylvanas’s smile widened as Jaina’s cheeks darkened with a subtle blush. “Don't be ridiculous, Sylvanas. You're fucking stunning. You work in front of a camera for a living, I'm just-”

“A rich, powerful CEO with shockingly blue eyes and perfect eyebrows and cheekbones and the sexiest steak of grey I've ever seen who has more self-confidence than anyone I know. And I know a lot of over-confident assholes who have no reason to feel the way they do.” 

Jaina shook her head and sighed as she looked into her wife’s eyes for a moment. “I can't believe I haven't been allowing you to drown me in compliments on a daily basis throughout this quarantine.  
Might've made it more bearable.” 

“I'll drown you in whatever you want,” Sylvanas murmured in a low, flirtatious tone before she took one of Jaina’s hands and led her towards the living room. They took some time deciding on dinner. Sylvanas usually just worked with whatever Jaina meant by ‘surprise me’, and even having Jaina involved in choosing for once was really fucking nice. 

The wait time was...outrageous, however, so Sylvanas grabbed her Xbox controller while Jaina got settled in the corner of the couch so Sylvanas would have enough room to sit in her lap or to lay in it, whatever she chose.

She went with a mixture of both - still propped up enough to play properly, but low enough with her back against Jaina’s body that her head was beneath Jaina’s chin so that Jaina could watch.

She had no real intention of making Jaina play, after all. And this was exactly what Jaina had meant when she offered, anyway. 

No, this just wasn't Jaina’s thing. What was Jaina’s thing, however, was getting to hold Sylvanas and watch while she enjoyed something so contrastingly innocent when compared with a great deal of the rest of her life.

The side of Sylvanas’s tattooed arms flexing subtly as she worked the controller with expert precision wasn't bad, either. 

This was really one of the only times Jaina could really look at the ink that nothing short of covered most of her wife’s skin. It really was gorgeous. All of it. From the colorful sleeve of flowers that went from her left shoulder all the way down to her hand, to the rather unique pinup on the other arm that began her black and grey sleeve. Unique because she had a stunning body, for a tattoo, but a skull for a face. The entire piece was one of those beautiful tributes to death that made you question how ugly it could really be.

Sylvanas liked to make fun of herself for it, but Jaina secretly admired it every chance she got. Or not so secretly. Tonight, she traced the lines of it slowly as Sylvanas’s eyes flashed back and forth across the ridiculously large TV that hung over their fireplace.

“Are you bored?” Sylvanas asked when she got to a save point and paused there in order to give Jaina an easy out if she wanted it.

Jaina exhaled through her nose and smiled as she reached to turn Sylvanas's head with a gentle grip on her chin. She delivered a quick kiss to her lips before letting her go and settling back down against the couch all with Sylvanas still looking back at her.

“This isn't boring to me,” Jaina reassured easily. “I like watching your games, and I especially like watching you have a good time. I haven't been very obvious about it lately, but I mostly just enjoy being with you. Maybe I didn't realize how much I'd been missing it until now.”

Sylvanas scrunched her nose at Jaina and Jaina wrapped an arm around her so that she had little choice but to lay back against her again. Jaina knew enough about Sylvanas’s hobby to know which button to reach for to u pause her game, at least, and that was exactly what she did - leaving Sylvanas scrambling not to die, or whatever terrible thing was about to happen to her. 

Eventually, though, she really did have to keep the game paused for a while when their food arrived. A vegetarian banh mi for Sylvanas and a turmeric chicken noodle bowl for Jaina, along with an array of spring rolls that they both nibbled on. It became apparent rather quickly just how hungry they both were, so Sylvanas abandoned her game in favor of turning on the Cooking Channel for some background noise. 

It was so pedestrian, really - considering who they both were outside these walls. And maybe that's why they worked together so well, even after being cooped up together for what felt like an eternity.

It was easy to just be quiet together and eat way too much food. It was easy for them to fall back into the same position - Sylvanas laying back against Jaina’s chest while Jaina toyed lazily with her hand with some cooking competition droned on across the room.

“Wanna make out with me?” Jaina asked as she brushed Sylvanas’s wedding band with the side of her thumb.

“You mean like French kissing?” Sylvanas asked, purposely making her ears flick in a way that made Jaina smile.

“Yeah, like French kissing.”

“Tongue?” Sylvanas continued with a lift of her brow as she splayed her fingers for Jaina to twine their hands together.

“If you’re lucky.” Jaina whispered into Sylvanas’s ear, and Sylvanas smiled in response to the very sound of the smile in Jaina’s voice. 

“Oh. Well. Yeah, I'll make out with you,” Sylvanas said quietly as she slowly rolled over along with Jaina until they were both lying on their sides facing each other - so close their lips were already nearly touching by the time Jaina got her arm under Sylvanas’s head to give her something to rest it on.

“What if I'm not a good kisser?” Sylvanas asked - feigning nervousness rather convincingly.

“Your lips look really soft,” Jaina responded quietly as she looked into Sylvanas’s eyes. “So I think it'll be fine.” 

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully in the back of her throat for a moment before she leaned in and brushed their lips together almost too lightly for it to be called a real kiss. 

“Are they soft?” Sylvanas asked in a whisper without pulling back, and Jaina breathed a barely audible ‘yes’ in response before she sought out a deeper kiss.

For a while, though, Sylvanas seemed intent upon teasing her. Upon continuing the little game Jaina had started with almost hesitant kisses that were somehow the hottest thing Jaina had experienced in recent memory. 

And then there was the almost curious way Sylvanas was touching along the hem of her sweater. Grazing the skin of her stomach every now and then, but only just, until Jaina’s patience wore thin and she guided Sylvanas’s hand up her shirt until Sylvanas was palming over her breast. 

“You have such amazing tits,” Sylvanas murmured against Jaina’s lips as she kneaded her breast lightly and then dragged her thumbnail over her nipple.

Easy, experienced touches that were a stark contrast to the frustrating losses she'd been delivering.

“Stop teasing me, Sylvanas,” Jaina breathed when Sylvanas pulled back from yet another kiss after she'd only just begun grazing Jaina’s tongue with her own. “Put your fucking tongue in my mouth.” 

Sylvanas smirked as Jaina pressed closer to her, and Jaina slid a hand up the back of her neck to tangle her fingers in her hair rather tightly. Not that this wasn't something that Sylvanas enjoyed. Not that Jaina didn't already know that, too.

The next time Sylvanas kissed her, Jaina groaned into her mouth as fang and tongue alike made themselves known. Sylvanas had such a way about her when it came to this. About claiming her so utterly with something as simple as a kiss. Giving her just enough fang to catch at her lower lip in a way that made her tremble with want for more, and just enough force that she knew her lips would be swollen afterward.

Then there was the solid strength of Sylvanas’s thigh pressing forward to part her own - rubbing at her through her leggings in a way that had Jaina rocking her hips and panting softly whenever she was able to get a good breath in. Sylvanas’s hand in her shirt was a little rough, too. Leaving her nipples stinging and aching after a while - all while Jaina tugged and pulled sharply at her hair and left little scratches against her scalp now and then. 

The friction just wasn't enough for Jaina. Or at least, that's what Sylvanas surmised when she found herself on her back with Jaina straddling her thigh and working her hips against it hard. 

“We’re departing make-out territory and rapidly approaching third base, J,” Sylvanas gasped as Jaina lowered her head to find a particularly sensitive spot along the side of her neck to bite and suck at until she'd left a dark, angry mark in her wake. 

“Is that where you finger me? I can't remember,” Jaina groaned out when Sylvanas’s hands left her shirt to grip her ass and guide her hips a little faster, instead. 

“Something like that,” Sylvanas responded, breathless and distracted. 

“You should do that, then,” Jaina murmured against Sylvanas’s jaw where it was tilted to the side for more of her attention. 

Sylvanas lowered her leg from between Jaina’s to make room for her hand and slid it into the high waistband of Jaina’s leggings quickly, though she faltered when Jaina’s hand mirrored her own actions and found its way inside her sweats. 

Her recovery was quick enough at least that she managed to find Jaina’s clit just after Jaina found her own, though it took them both a moment or two to be able to find any sort of real rhythm all things considered.

But when they did, it all stopped being quite so frantic and turned into Jaina sliding down against Sylvanas’s side half draped on top of her as they each just enjoyed each other. Sylvanas, in particular, was enjoying the feeling of Jaina’s uneven breaths hitting her cheek where her lips had settled. 

Jaina was certainly enjoying the coaxing movements of Sylvanas’s hips as they canted upward now and again. 

“More?” Jaina asked in a breathy murmur against Sylvanas’s ear, and Sylvanas nodded quickly in response. 

Sylvanas’s fingertips stopped their slow, steady circling of Jaina’s clit when Jaina pressed two of her fingers into her and curled them upward firmly - finding the spot inside her that would build the already unbearable ache inside her to a fever pitch. 

“Jaina-” Sylvanas gasped her name and nothing more as she gripped at her wife’s sweater against her back where her free hand was trapped and gave it a little tug. 

“Don't stop,” Jaina whispered as she tried to shift her hips into an angle Sylvanas might have an easier time with. Her fingers were still working their magic, though - joined, now, but the heel of her palm rocking against her wife’s clit each time she curled her fingers.

Sylvanas seemed to remember herself then, because she slid her fingers lower until they were both firmly inside each other, their arms and hands working as best they could in what little space they had.

They didn't talk much at all after that. There were only quiet groans from Jaina and breathy whimpers from Sylvanas among with the occasional quiet, hushed plea for 'faster’ or ‘more’ until Sylvanas was arching away from the couch and clinging to Jaina desperately.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Sylvanas managed through gritted teeth as Jaina nodded and leaned over her, struggling to keep her hand moving even as her own fast-approaching orgasm threatened to push any coherent thought out of her mind. 

“Me, too,” Jaina gasped breathlessly. “Me too, baby. Come for me. C’mon, p...fuck…”

Jaina felt Sylvanas tighten around her fingers so hard she could barely move them, but it was Sylvanas’s hoarse, keening cry next to her ear that had her coming as well. 

Neither of them could move much anymore once Jaina finally rested her weight down against Sylvanas, effectively trapping both their arms between them as they planted quietly together. 

“God, that was good,” Sylvanas murmured as Jaina moved her fingers faintly inside her because that was all she could really do. Sylvanas arched her hips a little in response, and Jaina smiled.

“It was. I guess it's been longer than we're used to,” Jaina mused from her place against Sylvanas’s chest. 

“Mm, stop that,” Sylvanas whispered as she reached for Jaina’s hand when she began working at her g-spot again. “We can't go couch shopping right now if I ruin it, remember?”

Jaina sighed her defeat and drew her hand from Sylvanas’s sweatpants, earning a look of betrayal when she wiped her fingers clean on them. 

“What?” Jaina asked, clearly trying to feign innocence.

It only made the expression on Sylvanas’s face even more dramatic.

At least until Sylvanas was tugging her own hand free from Jaina’s leggings and reaching for her sweater with glistening fingers.

Jaina let out a panicked squeal and grabbed Sylvanas’s wrist to stop her, which turned into an all-out brawl of bodies scrambling on the couch until Sylvanas finally slipped off the edge and onto the fur rug below with a quiet grunt.

“Bitch,” Sylvanas muttered good-naturedly as she sat up and looked over the edge of the couch at her wife, who was as much of a mess as Sylvanas was right then. Hair fucked up, glasses askew, yet still looking more victorious than she had any right to look. 

“You love me,” Jaina countered as she held out a hand to help Sylvanas back onto the couch. 

“Mm, yeah. I also married you,” Sylvanas agreed with a sigh as she rolled to get comfortable onto the couch with Jaina against her back. 

“You did, you poor thing,” Jaina breathed against the top of Sylvanas’s head as she wrapped an arm around her middle and gave whatever show was on TV a cursory glance. 

“I think it’s working out alright, actually,” Sylvanas teased, and her eyelids fluttered shut when Jaina teased at one of her ears with little kisses. 

“Just alright?” Jaina asked when she settled back down and pulled Sylvanas against herself a little more snugly. 

“Sometimes it’s even good,” Sylvanas continued as though she hadn’t even heard Jaina. 

“I’m gonna put you back on the floor in a few seconds,” Jaina warned quietly, and Sylvanas laughed under her breath in response.

Once she'd gotten back off the floor for a second time, they were both a little too tired for any further play fighting. Not that either of them minded the nice change of pace of falling asleep together on the couch. 

The next afternoon, not terribly late in the day, Jaina glanced down at the corner of her screen towards a notification for her personal email. She let it sit for a moment while she finished what she was working on, then opened it in a new window.

Her brows furrowed at the first line. 

_Hello, Little Mage._

_I recognize that you’ve been indisposed for the past weeks. It is difficult to be women in positions such as our own. A fact of which I, myself, am painfully aware._

_However, I have need of your services this evening at dusk in my chambers. Wait for me there on my bed on your knees with your hair braided back._

_Don’t keep me waiting lest I begin to question your commitment to our arrangement.._

_I don’t like to be kept waiting._

_The Banshee Queen_

Jaina swallowed thickly when she realized how dry her mouth had suddenly become, and quickly hit the reply button. 

_My Queen,_

_I am more than happy to meet your requests. I’ve thought of you often since our last meeting._

_I would never have you question any aspect of our agreement with each other. In fact, I quite enjoy it. Being yours, that is._

_I look forward to this evening._

_-Your Little Mage_

Jaina glanced up from her computer for a moment. Strange, how she knew Sylvanas was somewhere in the house right now having sent this, yet it felt no less real. A testament, perhaps, to how good she was at what she did. 

Jaina wasn’t really expecting a reply. Much like she wasn’t really expecting to get a whole hell of a lot of work done today. 

Oh well. She could use a long soak and some upkeep before tonight, anyway. 

She was just about to put her computer to sleep when another notification popped up. 

_What a good little mage you are._

_I’ll be sure that your reward is sweeter, even, than it was last time if that still holds true tonight._

_-Your Queen_

Jaina blinked at the email for a moment and shifted in her chair when she realized how ridiculously turned on she was from something so...well. It wasn’t really all that simple, was it? 

She gasped sharply when she heard the door to her office swing open, and Sylvanas smiled at her from the doorway. 

“You’re blushing,” Sylvanas observed with a tilt of her head and a slight glint in her eyes. “I’m about to order lunch, how does Italian sound?” 

“Fine!” Jaina responded, maybe a little too emphatically, and Sylvanas’s smile turned into a smirk as she nodded and left Jaina alone in her office to order their food. 

Jaina sat there staring after her for a while before rolling her eyes at herself and shutting off her computer entirely. 

Yeah.

There was no way she was getting any work done, today.


End file.
